


Stereotypes

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempts at some terrible humour, is there ever too much fluff though, maybe too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: “If he works in a female clothing store, he must be gay, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! tell me what you think <3

“If he works in a female clothing store, he must be gay, right?”

Jongdae turns to face him, letting out a surprised laugh.

“What?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, finger brushing the tip of his lip.

“No, I’m just…”

“Who is this?” His friend asks, looking curious. “Hot hunk in a female clothing store? Why were _you_ in a female clothing store?”

“I was third-wheeling with Krystal and Jongin again because apparently I hate myself,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. At least he managed to pawn food off Jongin who was only too eager to buy extra for his lovely Soojung. Baekhyun's pretty sure that Jongin didn’t even mean to buy the food for him, but hey, all’s fair in love and shopping or something like that.

“You were third-wheeling with Krystal and Jongin and you went to a female clothing store?” Jongdae asks, voice a little deadpanned. He sends Baekhyun a look that says, _really_ and all Baekhyun can do is roll his eyes.

“We were waiting for Jongin and Krystal decided it was good to go shopping?” Baekhyun’s voice trails high at the end of the sentence like even he isn’t sure why he was forced to go shopping with her.

“So you were acting as her faux-boyfriend while she waited for the real one?” Jongdae snorts when Baekhyun gives a ‘I don’t know man, I was just waiting’ shrug. “That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“We’re friends,” Baekhyun replies, stony. “It wasn’t too bad anyway.”

It really wasn’t bad at all, Baekhyun thinks, remembering the way the really cute male employee stood by the changing section, letting people in only once he checked how many items they were holding. Baekhyun had been sitting on one of the plush couch seats when he saw the guy apparently finish his lunch break and start his shift once again.

At first it was somewhat surprising seeing a male employee in a shop that was dominated by women, but then all Baekhyun could think was oh fucking _damn_.

The guy was  _hot_. He was tall and sexy with a voice so deep, it hit places in Baekhyun he didn't even know existed. As corny as that is, it was true. He was also dressed really well, fitted pants and tight muscle tee—which really shouldn’t be as surprising as it was, considering the guy worked in retail and a _clothing_ store to boot. But hey, well dressed guys are hard to come by these days, Baekhyun knows only too well.

He was also nicely toned, with beautiful arms that seemed to call out to Baekhyun like they had a voice within. It was a siren’s call, he swears by it, and for the entire period, Baekhyun's eyes had been stuck on the way soft fabric hugged pure muscle. He's still half-convinced the guy had it tailored. No way did normal clothes fit like that.

Baekhyun was sure he had been hiding his ogling pretty well, especially when the guy turned out to be Mr. Talkative, engaging Baekhyun in conversation all while he folded shirts and dresses. Baekhyun was the gayest person he knew and even he didn’t know how to fold a dress. The guy had to be 'not straight' or was that just Baekhyun falling into stereotype and wishful thinking?

“…yeah so like they’re paying me double time even though I wasn’t supposed to be working this week?” The guy had laughed, and Baekhyun laughed with him even though it wasn’t even funny. Jesus, he was already whipped for this gorgeous smiley stranger.

“That’s a little crazy,” he responded before inwardly slapping himself. He should really work on his brain-to-mouth filter considering just how stupid his responses make him sound. ‘That’s a little crazy’? What a terrible response.

“Yeah, I’m not complaining though,” the guy laughed again, shoulders trembling with the movement. He placed a pair of blue skinny jeans in his pile of clothes, turning towards a girl who walked out of a dressing room. “Hey, how’d you go?”

“Oh good,” the girl smiled back at him, biting her lip slightly. “I think I’ll take this one.”

In wonder, Baekhyun watched as two other girls came out and flirted with this mystery dressing room guy. It was truly awe-inspiring just how many girls reverted to flirt-mode, twisting their hair around their fingers as they handed their unwanted clothes to the handsome employee.

The fact that the guy seemed to be really nice and especially talkative were just added incentives to flirt with the dude. Baekhyun was biding his time before he too joined the 'eyes sweeping downwards, teeth pressing into his own lips' crew, and rambled about the way _the shirt didn’t fit me properly but maybe you can choose one for me?_

Unfortunately Baekhyun’s time with the gorgeous stranger was cut short because Krystal apparently didn’t take too long to change, dragging her five pieces of clothing out and handing them to Mr. Handsome Employee. To her credit, she was the only one Baekhyun observed who didn’t flirt with the guy, smiling politely and taking her wanted items away with a warm ‘thank you’.

“Hey Baek, let’s go, I just got a text.”

She quickly turned off her phone and Baekhyun clumsily stood up, hands making their way into his pockets. The guy was still folding the clothes, meticulously pressing tags and doing other shop-employee duties. But he was nice enough to send another gut-wrenching smile Baekhyun’s way, complete with a wave.

“See you next time, yeah?”

“Hope you’re still on double-pay.”

The guy laughed, eyes crinkling up, and mouth widening further. The sight made Baekhyun’s heart thump in his chest.

“Me too, dude.”

Krystal had grilled him straight after, asking for the deets on who the cute employee was. Unfortunately, Baekhyun had no clues for her, never managing to catch the guy’s name despite having talked with him for at least 10 minutes. It sucked because he really did like the guy’s personality. Plus, he _was_ hella cute. But, even so, the question remained: did he like men?

And so that’s what he’s contemplating now with Jongdae on his heels.

“So tell me,” he turns away from his flashing computer screen to face Jongdae. “Is he gay?”

“What? Why would I know, dude? I haven’t even met the guy.”

Baekhyun tsks, face scrunching up despite himself. He doesn’t want to fall into stereotype, but there are clues sometimes, aren’t there? For the most part, the guy didn’t _seem_ gay, if seeming gay is something Baekhyun can inherently tell. Although, Baekhyun isn't even sure if he seems gay himself. He’s always cursed himself for not having a handy 'gaydar'.

But either way, there must be something if the guy is working at a female clothing store? Mustn't there be? Like, firstly, the guy had clothing taste. That must be _something,_ right? Jongin’s straight and he doesn’t dress well. Kyungsoo’s straight and he dresses even worse. Those are signs of heterosexuality, aren’t they?

Baekhyun snorts and rolls his eyes. Who is he to place labels on what sexuality entails? If he heard someone saying this in real life, he’d probably go and chew their head off for being so closed-minded. But... it does make him think.

"If you’re really wondering, why don’t you just go and ask?” Jongdae mutters, shrugging his shoulders like he didn’t just suggest the most terrifying proposition. “Now’s not the time anyway, are you going to choose your character?”

With a sigh, Baekhyun lets his mouse hover over a few heroes, eventually choosing Torbjorn in frustration.

“Torb? MVP Baekhyun tonight,” Jongdae replies dryly, typing in chat _report torb for choosing torb in competitive_.

Sticking his tongue out, Baekhyun leans back in his chair, quickly typing back _report dva for bein a BITCH_. He’ll think about this cute employee situation tomorrow.

 *~*

Baekhyun’s sipping on his cold ice frappe, feet tapping on the linoleum floor when the thought hits him. He’s in the shopping mall again. _The_ shopping mall. The one that the cute employee works in. Funnily enough, he’s here again with the crew—Krystal and Jongin. Apparently they like it when Baekhyun third wheels on their dates. He doesn’t know why, but he’s not here to complain, especially when Krystal gets Jongin to buy him caramel frappes.

“What do you think about Sehun, Baek?”

Bringing his thoughts away from Mr. Hot Boy employee, Baekhyun turns to face Jongin. Recently, his friend has been trying to hook him up with one of his university pals, a younger boy by the name of Sehun.

Baekhyun’s face crinkles slightly into an _eh_ and he brings his palm up to waver, a so-so.

It’s not like Sehun isn’t hot, because he totally is. He’s a sweetheart and definitely a looker to boot. He’s just a little, if Baekhyun can think it, boring. Baekhyun remembers meeting the other during a previous outing with Krystal and Jongin, not realising it was meant to be a double date until late into the evening. Hey, it’s just that he tends to go out with Krystal and Jongin so often, he kind of forgets the other two are dating until they’re kissing and Baekhyun’s suddenly forced to talk to Sehun.

Which isn’t too bad, but Baekhyun doesn’t think the other is right for him. Maybe for Kyungsoo, if Kyungsoo liked men.

“He’s not my type,” Baekhyun shrugs when Krystal aww’s slightly in sadness.

Jongin frowns, turning his head to the side. “Really?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun sips his drink. “Just because me and him are apparently the only two gay guys you know, doesn’t mean you’re obligated to hook us up, Jongin.”

“Just because you’re both gay I’m not--!” Jongin sputters, looking highly offended. And slightly guilty too. Baekhyun grins around his straw, _gotcha_.

“Seriously dude,” Baekhyun snorts loudly, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m able to get my own dates.”

And he really is, if his track record has anything to say about it. That was a joke. He doesn’t have a track record. His prior experience includes a gorgeous Chinese exchange student by the name of Yixing that Baekhyun still thinks about from time to time with fond memories, realising that language really is no barrier at all when it came to the language of _love_. And sex. Love and sex. Mostly sex.

“Really?” Krystal says a little skeptically, “It doesn’t seem like it.”

Baekhyun scoffs, slightly offended. He sends a glance towards the two, waving his fingers in the air.

“I’m able to get a date!”

Jongin and Krystal both send him pitying looks and Baekhyun’s hackles rise up.

“We’ve been your friends for years, Baek. And I think, Yixing was your only…?” Jongin helpfully supplies.

“So? I was able to get Yixing,” he groans, somewhat petulant. Why are his friends such dicks?

“Didn’t he only hook up with you as a rebound, but it escalated from there?”

"Oh god," Baekhyun groans into his cold palm. “Don’t remind me.”

He had only found out after a month into their relationship that he was a rebound for Yixing. Although, at the time, that had made Baekhyun feel really good about himself because that meant he was such a great boyfriend, Yixing looked past the role of rebound. Just because he’s not able to pull guys doesn’t mean he’s not a wonder of a catch.

Now, though, it's embarrassing to think that his track record only includes a guy who was initially interested in him for _rebound sex_.

“We’re just trying to help!” Krystal shrugs, resting her head on Jongin’s shoulder. Her boyfriend leans back against her and Baekhyun sighs.

Because he knows they are just trying to help, and because he really _does_ want what they have. Krystal and Jongin have been together for years, been together through so many fights and all-round drama. They’re the most stable couple Baekhyun knows and if he’s being honest, he _is_ a little jealous. But, that doesn’t mean he needs sympathy hook ups. He can do the work himself, he thinks.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Is there anyone you’re interested in?” Krystal asks, arm and fingers wrapping around Jongin. The boy takes her gently in his arms, holding her close within his grasp.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say _no_ , before he stops and bites his lip. Well, if she’s asking…

“No way, there is someone!” Both her and Jongin look surprised and they lean forward, eager for more details.

Biting his lip, Baekhyun takes another sip of his drink. It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell them about Mr. Hot Shop Assistant, more than eager to gossip about the cute boy and get their opinion on whether working in a female clothes shop means you’re gay or not. But, the fact that they’re in the shopping mall right now means that Krystal is going to force him to talk to the boy and get his number, complete with a manicured nail poking into his back. Baekhyun knows all about it.

As much as he wants to, he doesn’t think he can, and he’d rather go and ask him when he feels comfortable enough himself. Krystal forcing him wouldn't make him feel comfortable at all.

“Yeah, he’s really hot.” No use in lying about that, though.

The girl grins and she waves her hand, waiting for him to speak more about the mystery stranger.

“And, really funny too?” Baekhyun supplies with a shrug. He doesn’t know what to say, not really knowing anything else about the guy. There’s only so much he can say, and the fact that he doesn’t even know the stranger’s name is the cherry on top. But she doesn’t need to know that.

Krystal claps her hands twice, looking far too excited. Not even Baekhyun is this excited and this is his mystery stranger.

“Ask him out!”

Baekhyun smiles a little awkwardly, wishing it were only that simple. He doesn’t want to open a can of worms on his end though, so he just acquiesces and tells her, he will. The excitement on her face is far too enthusiastic for his liking, and he suddenly remembers why he really only talks with Jongdae about this stuff.

“So, how are your classes going, Jongin?” Baekhyun quickly changes the topic, eager to get the conversation away from himself.

Jongin talks about his course and about Sehun, not so subtly giving Baekhyun the eye whenever he mentions his tall, lanky friend. He talks about the other people he’s met at university, occasionally adding in just how lovely Sehun is.

“If he’s so lovely, why don’t you date him?” Baekhyun butts in later when he’s sufficiently annoyed.

Looking startled, Jongin coughs, sending Baekhyun an affronted look.

“He wishes, too bad I get jealous really easily,” Krystal says, sending moon eyes toward Jongin.

“You’re the one I love, Soojung-ah.” Jongin kisses her on the cheek, pinching her sides and Baekhyun retches.

It’s not long after before Jongin has to leave for work, and he presses a soft kiss on Krystal’s mouth, sending a wave towards Baekhyun.

“I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Bye babe!” Krystal waves, moving over to sit next to Baekhyun and his melted caramel frappe. She turns to face him, cocking her head to the side. “Hold my bags for me when we shop?”

“You mean, when _you_ shop?”

She shrugs, unrepentant. “You always give the best advice, Baek.”

That he does, but he’s not a personal clothes hanger.

“It comes at a price, my dear,” Baekhyun smiles wide at her pout. He quickly assents though when she gives him sad, puppy dog eyes. “Okay fine, but you have to buy me a new pair of skinny jeans.”

“Okay, deal.”

 *~*

Baekhyun’s holding his breath when they enter the store. _The_ store. Because it is _the store_ now. Mr. Hot Employee’s store. From the outside, it looks like any girls' clothing store—mannequins wearing cute crop tops and high-waisted pants, and loud, weird, club-esque music playing on the inside. By now, he’s already holding two of Krystal’s bags, his friend holding two herself. She hasn’t bought him his pair of skinny jeans yet, but he’s determined not to leave without them.

Now that he’s inside the store, eyes flittering through the excess of clothes and sale signs everywhere, he gravitates towards the jeans aisle, wondering how he’d look in a pair of female jeans. Pretty good, he thinks, perusing through the multitude of boot-cut skinnies in interest. He has a pretty great butt, if he can say so himself. Wonder what size he is…

“Think that would look really good on you.”

The voice is as deep as it was last time and Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat. He didn’t realise how close he was to the changing rooms, his body practically moving towards the jeans aisle on instinct. It’s a shock seeing Mr. Hot Boy Man Dude in the flesh again, having to rely on his shoddy memory, and realising rather quickly that his memory definitely did _not_ do justice at all.

He’s as hot as he was last time, hair coiffed nicely away from his face. It makes him look a little older, smile wide and friendly. His red flannelette shirt is wrapped around his waist, an aesthetic extra more than anything, but it does make Baekhyun bite his lip, eyes roving up and down a muscular chest and thick arms. Fuck, this guy is really hot.

“Ah… well…” Baekhyun stutters, biting his lip when his face runs red hot. “T-thanks?”

“No worries,” he continues to stand there before he raises his hand out and only then does Baekhyun realise he’s holding a very similar pair of jeans but in a different size. “Sorry, can I just put this back on the rack?”

Quickly moving away, Baekhyun accidentally bumps into another rack of jeans, cursing slightly when a pair falls on the ground.

“Oh shit!” Baekhyun drops Krystal’s bags, reaching over to pick up the jeans and place it back on the rack.

“Oh no, don’t worry about i—” The guy starts to move forward.

“Byun Baekhyun did you just let my dress fall onto the ground?” Krystal’s voice reverberates from around the corner. “Aish… Seriously, why do I even put up with—oh!”

When she turns the corner and sees Baekhyun and Mr. Hot Employee, she stops her rant. Baekhyun realises the strange position they’re both in, bent down to pick up the knocked over pile of pants, and when she sends him a lecherous grin, he knows he’s in over his head.

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun shrugs sheepishly, reaching over to rub at the back of his head. He didn’t mean to be clumsy, but handsome stranger just makes him feel all weird and tingly on the inside. Biology is odd.

“That’s okay,” the other sends him a breathtaking smile that honestly does take Baekhyun’s breath away. Holy shit, he should be arrested for having a smile like that. A murderer in its truest form. “No harm done.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun bites his lip, eyes casting downwards. The guy continues to smile at him, folding the jeans back up and putting them on the shelf just behind Baekhyun. In order for him to do that, he kind of has to reach around the smaller man, fingers grazing the side of Baekhyun’s arm and causing the area to break out into an array of goosebumps. Fuck.

In the meantime, Krystal has seemed to pack up her dress and skirt, place it back in the bag, and stand next to Baekhyun. She rests her elbow on Baekhyun’s shoulder, looking at the other man. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun's unusual energy. He doesn't think he can handle much of Krystal's teasing when he's already down for the count.

“Do you guys happen to sell men’s jeans?”

The employee shakes his head, no.

“Nah, we don’t, sorry. I think next door does, though?”

With a tsk, Krystal just nods. "Ah, okay, thanks.”

Mr. Hot Man Bringer of the Most Sexy Smiles sends her a grin and a gentle, _no worries_.

Instead, Krystal moves to look at the pair of jeans on the rack, fingering through a few before landing on something very similar to the one Baekhyun was looking at.

“Hey Baek, I think this would look good on you.” She reaches out and stares at the jeans, peering up at Baekhyun through one eye.

He blushes when the male employee nods enthusiastically, trying to calm down his stomach from twisting when the other says the same.

“Ah well,” he shuffles his feet closer together, eyes turning downwards. “Why don’t you try them on, Krys? I think they’d look good on you.”

She hums, taking another look at the jeans.

“Actually, I think you’re right. Hold on, lemme try them on,” she shuffles towards the changing rooms. The hot employee quickly trails behind, laughing, giving her a number that says ‘1’ on it.

With a sigh, Baekhyun brings the four bags that he’s gained as a result of Krystal’s shopping with him and heaves it onto the leather of the couch. Mr. Hot and Even More Hot returns back to his post behind the desk, putting away hangers and placing unwanted clothing on a rack.

“So, are you on double time again?”

“Oh, you remember!” He looks surprised and for a second Baekhyun realises that wait, the guy remembers too. He must have a number of customers every day, let alone, every week, and the fact that he remembers talking to _Baekhyun_. Boy…

“Yeah,” Baekhyun gives the other a bright smile, taking in his surprised expression.

“Sadly no,” he lets out a laugh, “I wish I was. Kinda need the money at the moment. Broke uni student,” he adds at Baekhyun’s questioning expression.

“Ahh,” Baekhyun chuckles, fingers clenching around four plastic bags. “Me too.”

“Do you work?”

“No, I’ve been looking but I can’t find anything,” Baekhyun replies with a shrug. “It’s really hard nowadays.”

Hard is an understatement, and Baekhyun can only guess the number of times he’s submitted his resume without getting a single call back in return. It sucks because he doesn’t have any prior experience and apparently that’s all employers want nowadays.

“If you want,” the guy starts, stopping when a girl comes out and gives her worn clothes to the employee, smiling brightly. Baekhyun feels weird threads of jealousy stir up inside of him. “Sorry, I mean yes, if you want, I can personally give your resume to the boss. If you want to work here, that is?”

“What?” Baekhyun breathes out, blinking in surprise. The guy rubs the back of his head, looking a little bashful.

“I mean, it’s kind of weird, but the boss wants a few more male employees? And apparently good-looking ones too and it’s just… you…”

The guy actually blushes and Baekhyun’s lips inadvertently curl into a grin.

“Did you just call me good-looking?”

Baekhyun can’t help the smile on his face when the guy looks down in embarrassment, cheeks still pink and eyes closed in half-moon crescents. He looks so terribly embarrassed that Baekhyun lets out a short laugh, grin enveloping his face.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun remembers to say when the guy looks like he’s going to combust from embarrassment.

He doesn’t have the time to respond because Krystal comes out then, holding the pair of jeans like it’s a lifeline.

“I think I’ll take these, they really did things for my ass.” Krystal says to the employee who suddenly looks like he’s sobered up, embarrassed smile instantly disappearing from his face. It’s a sudden change in character, and especially weird, since he usually tended to smile at all the girls.

When she leaves the area to go and pay for the jeans, Baekhyun stands up, holding the bags of clothes with him.

“Well, I don’t want to leave but—”

“It’s okay, your girlfriend’s calling,” the guy looks a little bummed out, sending Baekhyun a shrug and a smile that's slightly more pessimistic than the one from before.

Baekhyun quickly shakes his head at the name, feeling thoroughly creeped out at the thought of Krystal as his _girlfriend_. He doesn’t want this guy to get the wrong idea, especially when he’s as gay as they come.

“She’s not my—”

“Baek—come quickly! My wallet is in one of those bags,” Krystal yells, walking towards him with the pair of jeans.

He turns to face the guy, eager to clear up the misconception, but the other is suddenly near another employee, back turned towards Baekhyun. Biting the corner of his lip, Baekhyun weighs up the pros and cons of walking towards the guy and tapping him on the back, before ending with the feeling that doing so would be fucking weird as. And so he follows Krystal away towards the cashier, handing her the zebra print wallet he finds in one of the bags with an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Krystal grills him about the guy as soon as they leave the store, and she apologises when she finds out that she’s actually right.

“I wasn’t sure if you were trying to seduce him or not. I’m sorry for dragging you out so quickly. Let's go back?”

“No, no,” Baekhyun says, although inwardly he feels as though he really should, to at least tell him that Krystal is definitely not his girlfriend. He doesn’t know why he feels as though he needs to clarify this one fact, but there’s an urge deep inside him, eating up his insides just at the thought of leaving the guy mistaken.

“Is this the guy you were crushing on?”

Baekhyun nods once, yes.

A grin envelops Krystal’s face and she claps excitedly. “We better go back as soon as possible then! So you guys have more time to _get to know each other._ ”

“That’s the shadiest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say,” Baekhyun notes, dropping two of the large plastic bags onto the floor and snorting when Krystal makes a mini-fuss.

“You love me,” she replies offhandedly, quickly picking up the bags.

 *~*

“So, I met him again.”

“Who?” Jongdae asks, tapping his mouse twice. “Did you queue us?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I did,” Baekhyun quickly clicks back into the League client to make sure. “And you know, the guy. Female clothing store guy.”

“Ohhhhh,” Jongdae turns away from the computer to face Baekhyun, reaching out to poke his friend in the foot. “How’d it go? Is he gay or not?”

Biting the bottom of his lip, Baekhyun shrugs. “Inconclusive as of yet.”

And it is. There's nothing _really_  definitive about the guy in determining whether he's gay or not—no straight out stereotypes Baekhyun could apply. Not that he should be using stereotypes at all, but unfortunately that’s all Baekhyun has at this point in time. Right now he’s stuck with just the knowledge of the guy working at a female clothing store. If that means anything.

Also, the fact that he seemed really weird after talking about Krystal being Baekhyun’s girlfriend. In most languages, that means he has some feelings… right? Or is Baekhyun just being narcissistic once again? He can never be too sure.

“He’s really fucking nice, though. Told me I could apply at the store and he’d personally give my resume to the boss,” Baekhyun snorts slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

“What?” Jongdae asks, sending Baekhyun a surprised look. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, said they were looking for good-looking males… and so I guess he called me good-looking, too?”

“He’s so gay for you, dude,” Jongdae notes, sounding so sure of himself even Baekhyun feels half-convinced.

He forces himself to not be convinced though, knowing how wrong he can be. Especially when he feels quite strongly about it too. He’s been let down in the past when he thoroughly believed in something, finding out much later that _he_ was the mistaken one. He doesn’t want to be mistaken this time.

 *~*

“Hey Baekhyun…”

“Hi Sehun…”

Sehun waves at him, and Baekhyun gives the other a polite tight-lipped smile in return, turning his head away to face Jongin. Sending his friend a death-glance and receiving a sheepish grin in response, Baekhyun sighs, gripping his hands behind his back.

He had been invited for lunch with Krystal and Jongin, a rather usual event. He often eats with the two, spending a lot of his spare time third wheeling with them. He's never felt especially uncomfortable and thus, Jongin surprising him by bringing Sehun along was entirely unexpected. It wasn’t like he needed the extra company, honestly feeling happy despite all the third wheeling. There was no need at all.

But apparently Jongin thinks there is a need.

“How are you?” Sehun asks when the silence starts to turn awkward.

“Good, good, how are you?” Baekhyun returns robotically, going through the motions.

Sehun replies and Baekhyun turns his head towards the analog clock near the front of the restaurant. How awful is he to stare at the time, waiting the date out so he can go home and relax. It’s not like Sehun is a terrible date or anything. Baekhyun’s sure he’d enjoy his time with the tall boy as friends, and he laughs at a shit joke the other makes when they finally get their orders underway.

No, it’s because of how fake this feels. Jongin had forced him on this date, without even caring about Baekhyun’s opinion at all. _That’s_ what he’s angry about. If Jongin had told him, then he wouldn’t have felt as though he was bombarded by Sehun’s presence. Especially when he didn’t even put on any makeup this morning…

It’s not Sehun’s fault though, and Baekhyun forces himself to remember that fact when Krystal nudges him not so gently in the side of the arm when he’s apparently being way too rude. He doesn’t want to be rude.

So Baekhyun asks questions, feigning interest to an extent, but at the same time making sure the other knows that he’s not interested at all. Sehun seems to take Baekhyun’s attitude with a grain of salt, something the elder boy really respects. And such, Baekhyun loosens up despite himself.

“Sorry for my shitty attitude in the beginning,” Baekhyun apologises when they’re walking along a nicely paved botanic area. Green trees and other shrubbery are aesthetically placed around a pond filled with beautiful koi fish. It’s a cute little couply hangout area and Baekhyun smiles when he sees Jongin and Krystal walking up ahead, hands entwined.

“It’s okay. Jongin’s really trying to push us to be together, isn’t he?” Sehun notes, reaching out to grab at a stray branch. He’s practically as tall as the tree itself and Baekhyun laughs a little into the palm of his hand when the other accidentally knocks his head into the protruding wood.

“He isn’t, isn’t he?” Baekhyun says, slightly fond even. He’s surprised that Sehun’s picked up on it too, but realises that Jongin hasn’t exactly been the most subtle person, looking very excitedly between both Sehun and Baekhyun whenever he caught the two talking. “I think we’re the only gay people he knows.”

“Our other friend’s bi but he never pushes him,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “He’s weirdly protective of him for some reason.”

Feeling slightly jealous, Baekhyun huffs. “He should feel protective of me, what is this? I’ve known him the longest.”

“Seems like he only has Soojung in his heart!”

“Do you call her Soojung, too?” Baekhyun turns to face the other. He’s always called her Krystal, having known her as Krystal since they were kids. Jongin is the only person he knows that calls her by her Korean name.

“Oh,” Sehun laughs, shaking his head. “Whenever Jongin talked about her, he called her Soojung. It’s stuck as a result.”

“Ah…” Baekhyun nods once, moving over to sit on a ceramic stool in the middle of the garden. So aptly placed, Baekhyun thinks with a snort when he finally sits down. There should be stools everywhere considering how large the place is. “Does he ever talk about me?”

“Is a trick question?” Sehun asks and Baekhyun laughs, shrugging playfully.

“It can be.”

“Well, he always talked about you as his gay friend? So I guess so? I only found out your name like just before we went out though.”

With a tsk, Baekhyun frowns. What is this? Why didn’t Jongin ever talk about him? And he gets called the token gay friend? This is getting worse and worse. He’s going to chew Jongin’s ear off as soon as Sehun leaves.

“He doesn’t deserve me,” Baekhyun pouts pitifully, resting further into the seat. He taps his feet against the floor. Sehun slips to sit by next to him, reaching his arms out to stretch the sore limbs. They had been walking for a significant period after their meal, Krystal mentioning how she wanted to lose all the calories she gained.

“He really doesn’t,” Sehun agrees, laughing once. He turns to face Baekhyun and smiles at him. “Wanna just be friends?”

Baekhyun smiles bright back at him, bumping the other in the shoulder and feeling a weight being lifted. “You’re great, hell yes.”

They continue to laugh and talk, Baekhyun loosening up even further without having the added stress and pressures of trying to woo. Sehun is a lot funnier when he isn’t trying to actively seduce Baekhyun too and by the end of the ‘date turned friend-outing’ Baekhyun feels like he’s adopted the role of older sibling.

“Besides,” Sehun says, just before they catch up with Krystal and Jongin. “I prefer bottoming, like by a lot.”

Blinking wildly, Baekhyun nods. “Oh. Me too.”

With a sheepish grin, Sehun looks down. “I kind of guessed that. Sorry for putting you in a stereotype.”

Baekhyun brushes the apology away, feeling weird inside. He’s not offended that Sehun used a stereotype to guess what he liked, but it still feels strange. Especially since he was _right_. Is this divine intervention trying to tell him he shouldn't force that hot employee into a stereotype? Maybe the guy doesn't like men at all?

“It’s okay, it was true anyway.”

Looking down at himself, Baekhyun wonders what’s so stereotypical about him liking to bottom. Is it because he’s small? Smaller than most? Or because he actually takes time in looking after his features? Washing his face and applying a thin coat of makeup? He frowns. This stereotype stuff really isn’t nice at all.

“I can top though, if I want to,” he adds later when he feels like he’s been sufficiently demasculinised. But, then he feels like a kid because there really wasn’t any need to say that. Sehun only blinks his eyes and nods. Of course he can top if he wants to, it’s not like that should be a surprising thing. Wow. Way to go, Baekhyun.

They catch up with Krystal and Jongin, feeling the need to interrupt their private romantic journey.  It doesn’t take long before Jongin’s commenting about their improved relationship and Baekhyun puts an arm on Sehun’s, admittedly, very high shoulder—he has to stand on his toes—to talk.

“I have adopted him as my younger sibling,” he speaks solemnly, nodding once.

“What?” Jongin crosses his eyebrows, turning to face Sehun. “Is this some weird incest roleplay thing?”

Baekhyun lets out an indignant— _hey_ , and Sehun rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“We’ve decided to just be friends.”

Jongin looks really disappointed at that but Krystal just congratulates them, patting her boyfriend’s head soothingly. Seems as though Jongin really wanted him and Sehun to get together for some reason.

“Plus, Baek already has a huge boycrush on that male employee.”

Jongin’s head snaps up at that.

“Who is this? And what?” He turns to face Krystal who’s similarly resting her elbow on Jongin's broad shoulder. “Sooj, how do you know?”

“Because Baekhyun actually tells me things~” her tone sounds light and fluffy which Baekhyun knows by now is a strong indicator of her being evil.

As expected, Jongin looks half-offended that Baekhyun told Krystal about his ‘huge boycrush’—as she so eloquently put it—instead of him. He sends Baekhyun a pitiful glance, complete with a wavering bottom lip and fake-tears that are really probably due to keeping his eyes open for a long time in the cool-ish wind.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He sounds as sad as he looks and Baekhyun sighs.

“This is exactly why,” he responds, pushing his face into Sehun’s bicep. As much as he loves Jongin, his friend tends to be a bit, for the lack of a better word, intrusive. The whole ‘trying to hook him up with Sehun’ is only the tip of the iceberg. Krystal’s similar, but thankfully she’s less intrusive about these things? If that’s possible?

Jongin scowls and complains for a while, acting like the literal baby he is until Baekhyun finally shuts him up and tells him all he knows about the guy.

“Which shop does he work in?”

Freezing, Baekhyun turns to Krystal who looks back at him with a similar clueless expression.

“One of the girls shops on the first floor…?” She begins, with an unsure shrug.

“You guys are useless,” Jongin mutters, shaking his head, and Baekhyun would feel the urge to call out, indignant, but he stops himself because he’s not a child. Unlike the _someone_ he’s talking to.

Not surprisingly, Jongin tells him to go after him, telling him he has nothing to lose even when Baekhyun expresses his worries about being unsure if the guy likes men or not. Baekhyun had thought the same thing, but a little reassurance doesn't hurt. It’s not the end of the world if the guy suddenly frowns and says, ‘I’m not gay!’.

Ah, fuck. That would not be preferable.

It does give Baekhyun food for thought however, eyebrows furrowing and head turned down for the rest of the evening.

 *~*

When Baekhyun finally gets the guts to approach Mr. Employee of the Hottest Degree Save Byun Baekhyun From This Hell on Earth, he’s apparently not even ‘in’. Whatever that means.

"Damnit,” he curses, standing a little awkwardly near the commemoratory jeans pile.

Apparently things get a little weird when he enters a store without Krystal on his heels, and he can practically feel everyone’s stares as he peruses through the pile of boot-cut jeans once more. It’s weird, because no one is actually staring but now that Baekhyun is here without his so-called ‘excuse to be here’, he feels slightly uncomfortable.

Turns out, he didn’t even need to come because the guy isn’t working today. Or at least, that’s what Baekhyun can conclude by the female shop attendant guarding the change rooms instead of Mr. Gorgeous Stranger Employee.

He can’t even ask the staff if the guy is in because he doesn’t know his name. What is this?

He stays around for a little while longer, picking through the pile of jeans and awkwardly looking out into the number of employees bustling around. At the very least, he should’ve brought his resume so he could hand that in.

When he returns home, he’s a little bummed out, but he's thankful he had the insight to buy milk tea and soothe some of his worries. He was finally ready to go and confront the gorgeous stranger, but the guy wasn’t even there? Just Baekhyun’s luck. He doesn’t know if he’ll have the guts to go back and ask tomorrow! This was more of a one-time deal thing.

He mopes around the house, laying his body on his couch and flicking through a number of TV channels when his phone beeps on the table. A cursory glance tells him that Krystal and Jongin are inviting him for dinner and as much as Baekhyun had plans to pop down by an internet café and spend the night playing games with Jongdae, the free food sounds a lot more enticing.

He does follow Jongin’s order to _wear something nice_ , folding the sleeves of his semi-formal pink dress shirt against his forearm. Are they going to some fancy restaurant? Baekhyun can’t wait to eat some good food. He splathers a small amount of makeup on his face, carefully drawing his eyes and rubbing the slightest bit of eyeshadow in.

Damn, he looks good. Too bad he’s not going out to seduce anyone. Mr. Employee of the Gods can only wish he saw Baekhyun like this.

The place Jongin tells him to meet at isn’t the restaurant however, and it’s only later when he actually gets there and sees Krystal and Jongin’s dolled up selves that he realises Sehun is coming too.

“Oh cool,” he nods, eager to see the other guy.

“Our other friend is coming too, hope you don’t mind,” Jongin smiles at him and Baekhyun just shrugs. The more the merrier, as they say.

They don’t need to wait too long, _thankfully_ , because Jongin and Krystal sending each other cutesy retch-inducing glances is definitely more than Baekhyun can stand.

But then Krystal gasps when Jongin says, “Hey Sehun! Chanyeol!” and Baekhyun turns around, wanting to see what is so gasp-worthy.

And fuck.

It’s the guy. _The_ guy. Mr. Store Employee That Baekhyun’s Pretty Sure He’s More Than Just A Little Homo For. He’s standing right next to Sehun with an equally surprised look on his face, eyes locked on Baekhyun. Abstractly, Baekhyun eyes him from bottom to top, noting that the other is still a fashionista-on-the-loose. He’s dressed a little more formally than he does when he works, dark slacks plastered perfectly against long legs and grey buttoned down shirt showing just how big his arms are. Fuck, his arms are really big.

He’s so tall too, even taller than Sehun, who himself is really tall. It’s such a surprise seeing him standing right next to Sehun and what did Jongin say earlier? That his name is _Chanyeol_? What a nice name for such a nice looking guy.

Stuck in a haze, Baekhyun only barely hears Jongin introducing them.

“Chanyeol this is Soojung, my girlfriend.” He sounds so proud when he says the words and Baekhyun would snort if he wasn’t so bewildered.

“Soojung?” _Chanyeol_ says a little quizzically, blinking towards Krystal. He sends a look towards Baekhyun before reaching over to shake her hand.

“My friends usually just call me Krystal,” she says with a polite smile but Baekhyun can tell that she’s so eager to address the elephant in the room. Which is Chanyeol, because he’s as big as an elephant too.

“Krystal…” Chanyeol says the name, giving her a smile as bright as the sun. Baekhyun swears he feels his skin start to shrivel up at the sight.

“And this,” Jongin turns to face Baekhyun, reaching his hand out like he’s trying to appraise the value of a house, “is Baekhyun. He’s gay,” he so helpfully supplies as an afterthought.

Blushing, Baekhyun moves to hit Jongin in the shoulder.

“Jongin, what the fuck, dude?”

It’s more than just embarrassing having your best friend out you in front of people, especially the _really_ hot guy that Baekhyun has been fantasising about for the past however long. Although, he guesses, that kinda gets his job done and out of the way. At least Chanyeol certainly knows his sexuality now. And Baekhyun’s advances—he’s going to make advances—won’t be misconstrued as strange heterosexual bro-ness.

“What?” Jongin flinches back at the hit, and Baekhyun continues to land sharp taps against the other’s shoulder. “It’s true!”

“Do you want me to say, ‘he’s straight’ every time I introduce you to people?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, crossing his arms together. “Jeez, this is why I _don’t_ introduce you to people. You’re ridiculous.”

“Baek…” Jongin whines like a scolded puppy and Baekhyun forces himself to not let his resolve break under the dangerous sight.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun was it?” Chanyeol begins and Baekhyun instantly draws his attention to the tall man in front of him, watching in awe as a sheepish look engulfs his face. “I’m bisexual.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Oh, oh, oh.

“Oh!” He quips loudly, voice ending high.

The sudden rush of happiness that swirls through him should be embarrassing, but Baekhyun’s not even bothered. The guy. The handsome employee is bisexual. He’s bisexual. As in, he loves cock too. This is the best day of Baekhyun’s life.

He only barely sees Sehun’s look and suddenly Baekhyun realises this is the guy. Their other friend. The one that Jongin is apparently very protective over.

But, he’s letting them meet now? Is Jongin just getting frustrated over the fact that Baekhyun is seemingly going to remain single forever? Are these some major reinforcements coming in, trying to fix the situation? How typical of Jongin to put all of Baekhyun’s love struggles on his shoulders. He has weird dictator qualities like that.

They go for dinner soon after and the entire way there, Baekhyun is silent, trying to reconcile everything in his head. He can absently hear Sehun and Chanyeol joking next to him as they walk together and he sees Krystal and Jongin being their cute couple selves. Before they had left to walk to the restaurant, Krystal sent him a very significant and poignant look that Baekhyun wishes he understood. Obviously, it has something to do with Mr. Hottest of Hot aka _Chanyeol,_ but what about him?

When they eventually are seated in the restaurant, with Chanyeol oh-so conveniently placed right in front of him, the other starts to speak.

“So, you’re gay.”

Letting out a startled laugh, Baekhyun stutters in surprise.

“Y-yeah, what about it?”

Chanyeol instantly shakes his head, eyes widening.

“No, no I mean. I didn’t mean to make you all defensive, it’s just. When you came to the store. I thought you were with—with her,” he nods his head in the direction of laughing Krystal. “I thought you were with Soojung.”

“No, we’re just friends,” Baekhyun says firmly and he watches as Chanyeol’s shoulders droop downwards, breath escaping him.

“Oh thank goodness.”

Sending the other a quizzical glance, Baekhyun lifts his glass of wine to his lips. “Thank goodness?”

Chanyeol’s eyes drop down towards the table, fingers crossing in what seems to be nervousness and embarrassment. Naturally, Baekhyun starts to stare at the other’s fingers, mind firing off in different directions when he sees how large the digits are.

“I think you’re pretty cute, Baekhyun.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun says again, voice as high as before. Chanyeol is sending him an embarrassed smile and this is something he cannot misconstrue at all. Chanyeol is _flirting_ with him. Chanyeol actually thinks he’s cute. Chanyeol, the hot employee, seems to _like_ him.

Biting his lip once more, Baekhyun sends the other a shy glance.

“I think you’re pretty cute too.”

The smile that Chanyeol sends him in return is even more blinding. Baekhyun may need to invest in a pair of UV sunglasses.

They laugh and talk, shy expressions on their faces when they look at each other. Baekhyun comments on Chanyeol’s choice of food with a grin and the other nods towards Baekhyun’s dish with a teasing smile. It’s conversation that makes Baekhyun’s heart warm in his chest, and he feels so content when Chanyeol sends him the 50th warm glance, fingers reaching over to touch Baekhyun’s.

Consequently, they kind of ignore their three friends with them, but they—especially Jongin—don’t seem to mind.

“You weren’t there today,” Baekhyun says later in the evening, after they put in their orders for dessert. “At the store today.”

“Oh, you came?” Chanyeol asks, blinking a little. Baekhyun shrugs, but the pink on his cheeks indicates his embarrassment. “Yeah, I have Fridays off actually.”

“I came to ask you out,” Baekhyun admits, feeling a lot more comfortable around the other now.

“Really?” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, face even more expressive. If that were possible.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun shrugs with a smile. He touches the corner of his plate with his index finger, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Would you… Would you be able to do that now?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly, face looking hopeful. It’s this look on his face that causes Baekhyun to laugh loudly, suddenly feeling especially fond. Chanyeol is so cute.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathes out and he grins when the other says, ‘yes?’. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Um…” Chanyeol pretends to think about it, seeming contemplative. Baekhyun reaches over to lightly hit at the other’s hand. “Ouch! I don’t want to go out with someone who hits me!”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun shakes his head. “Idiot.”

“Of course, Baekhyun. Of course I’d like to go on a date with you,” the other says with a grin that makes Baekhyun’s insides turn to mush.

When they hear the clapping coming from the other end of the table, Baekhyun suddenly remembers they’re on a dinner outing with their friends. He tries to stop the red blush from appearing on his face when he turns and faces Jongin, who looks way too much like a proud father for Baekhyun’s liking.

“Oh please…”

“I’m so proud of you two,” Jongin reaches up to brush a fake tear away. “You have both come so far.”

“Oh god,” Chanyeol mutters, turning his head towards Baekhyun. “We should’ve known.”

“I have nurtured you two sin—”

“Jeez, Jongin,” Krystal shakes her head and pokes him in the side. Baekhyun sends her a thankful glance when her boyfriend shuts up and instead starts to whine at her. She ignores him like a pro, sending Chanyeol and Baekhyun a soft glance. “Congrats guys.”

Baekhyun smiles back at her, reaching over to hold Chanyeol’s warm—and especially large, thank God for such blessings—hand.

“Guess Jongin did manage to finally hook you up in the end, huh hyung?” Sehun adds from the other side of the table and Baekhyun groans when he hears Jongin profusely agreeing and thanking Sehun.

But then he takes a look at Chanyeol’s large smile, a smile that’s as warm as the sun and more beautiful than Baekhyun could even imagine. And he inwardly thanks Jongin for setting them up. Even if they could have done it on their own.

 *~*

“So, he was gay,” Jongdae snorts when Baekhyun eventually relays the story of how he got his new boyfriend.

“Bisexual,” Baekhyun corrects, pressing his fingers into the keys.

“Semantics—” he ignores Baekhyun’s quick ‘not really’, “But it means you were right. He works in a female clothing store and he likes men.”

“It was a lucky guess,” he mutters, turning to face his computer screen. He’s been far less willing to stereotype since the whole endeavour began, and he wants to make sure he doesn’t do it in the future. Which is probably impossible, but Baekhyun’s not a quitter.

“But you work there now too, right?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun confirms with a nod. “And you’re gay so you got it, 2 for 2.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Dae,” he rolls his eyes.

With a shrug, Jongdae turns back to their game.

“But at least you got him, right?” He says a few minutes later when their conversation dies down.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says with a smile, thinking about his wonderful boyfriend and just how happy they are together. “I got him.”


End file.
